Lovely Two
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: What happens when both Seto and Joey find love detectors in their desks {My first real SetoxJoey fic}


Lovely Two

Rated: PG

Pairing(s): my first Seto x Joey main pairing! With mentions of Yami x Yugi

Summary: {one-shot} what happens when both Seto and Joey find love detectors in their desks? {Seto/Joey}

Disclaimer: I never and will ever own Yu-Gi-Oh why? Because I can never have the things I love!

**Warning! This fic is my first real Seto/Joey fic so don't complain if it sucks 'Kay?**

It was another rainy day at Domino high. Boyfriends were holding out their umbrellas for their girlfriends, in this case Joey saw while running in to the building Yami helping Yugi in the building, afterwards Yami kissed Yugi lightly before going in the building himself. Joey just sighed and went inside soaked to the bone. ' Yug' sure is lucky to have Yami, man they look really in love' Joey thought before entering the classroom, also thinking about his love problems.

Suddenly something snapped him out of his thoughts "Hey puppy can you move I'm trying to get in!" Said none other then Seto Kiaba. Seto smiled at his newfound friend. Joey slightly moved out the way before following Seto.

Joey became friends with Seto when he saved Mokuba in a violent car crash and Seto was in his debt for rescuing his brother. Joey actually liked being his friend since he got to go to the mansion and playing videogames with Mokuba.

Joey sat next to Seto since Yugi started to make-out with Yami and he didn't want to bother them. Seto took out of his briefcase, nice neat papers that were his homework while Joey took out of his backpack a ball of crumbled papers with stains on them and un crumbled the papers to reveal a very messy pile of papers that were supposedly his homework. Seto looked at Joey's homework in horror, Joey gave a slight glare then asked "What's wrong with my homework?"

"Well, pup it looks like you went into your trash can and took out some garbage and stuffed into your backpack." Seto announced and Joey just gave another slight glare before facing the teacher at his desk.

"Please pass forward your homework up and read silently" the teacher began before mumbling "While I think my life over and see what I've done wrong". Joey passed his papers to the person in front of him while getting papers from the person before him. After the process of giving and receiving papers, looked in his desk for a random book but pulled out to find a heart-shaped key chain type object.

"Hey Moneybags," he whispered while endlessly poking the poor CEO. Finally he turned around while Joey was still staring at the object accidentally poking Seto in the eye. When Joey finally realized what he did turned and asked "Oh sorry pal, you alright?"

Seto recovered and asked, "Well, what is it?" still keeping a whisper since the teacher was slumped in her desk with an aspirin bottle and taking five or six aspirin. Both Seto and Joey looked shocked at seeing the state of the teacher.

"Someone out this in my desk" Joey whispered. Seto examined the object briefly, while Joey looked in Seto's desk to find another book before he got in trouble to find there was another in his desk. "Hey look!" Joey whispered, shocked to find another one.

"Joey just put them back, they don't belong to us!" Seto scolded Joey before giving the object to Joey to put it back in his desk. Joey put the two heart-shaped key chains back where he found them. And looked in his bag for a book, though the bell rang signaling the end of class. Joey closed his backpack and slummed one strap over his shoulder before going to his next class.

At Lunch

Joey sat down at the first available round lunch table, eager to eat his cafeteria lunch. After he sat down Seto joined him and sat down with his lunch bag in his hands. Yugi and Yami soon joined the two.

"So when's the wedding?" Seto asked his cousin (Yami's his cousin) sarcastically.

"July 23 and you and Joey are invited" Yami answered back sarcastically. Joey and Yugi laughed at Yami's statement. Seto glared at Joey slightly and grabbed his bag to examine the contents.

"Cheese sandwich, brownie, soda," Seto named the contents of his lunch as he pulled them out of the bag. Then he stopped at an energy bar and looked at it with disgust. "Hey garbage disposal yah want this?" Seto asked while holding up for Joey to see.

"Yeah sure, gimme!" Joey said happily as he ate the energy bar whole while still in it's wrapper. Everyone at the table had their eyes in shapes of plain O's and crickets chirped in the background.

"Joey?" Yami called to his friend and put his hand on Joey's shoulder "That was totally awesome dude! Rock on!" Yami said excitedly. Everyone fell anime style including Joey, as they got up they noticed two heart-shaped objects on the floor.

"Joey! I thought I told you to put those things back where you found them!" Seto scolded Joey, though Joey was confused and picked the two key chains up. Then Joey looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Seto, I put them back!" Joey said, his voice sounding like he was about to scream. Seto remembered that he saw Joey put them back.

"Fate!" Yami and Yugi said in unison still eating their lunches. Joey and Seto turned around to see them calm and relaxed.

"This doesn't freak you out at all!" Seto yelled. Joey was still looking at the two objects.

"No" they said again in unison. "Fate has brought those out for you so that's why it doesn't scare us" Yami said still eating.

"Um so what is it?" Joey asked, trying not to sound stupid. Yugi took the two items out of Joey's hands and examined the heart-shaped key chain.

"A love detector" Yugi said plainly.

"A what?" Seto asked, again like Joey asked trying not to sound stupid.

"A love detector, it's sort of tells you who you belong to, you put your personal information and afterwards it beeps when your next to someone with another love detector with information that best fits you!" Yami explained and took a deep breath afterwards.

"Should we try it?" Joey asked Seto. Seto looked a little shocked that Joey would be asking that question.

"Joey are you try.." Seto tried to ask before Joey cut him off.

"No just I'm curious!" Joey yelled blushing slightly.

"Okay I'll try it" Seto sigh in defeat and slightly of sadness since he did have a slight crush on him after seeing his courageous acts just to save another human being, especially since it was _his_ little brother.

Joey and Seto both put in their personal information. They waited a few seconds before they heard a beeping sound. Both their hearts raced and as there hearts started to pound faster the beeping faster as well.

"Joey um I guess this is a good as time as ever to tell you that" Seto began then coughed slightly "I have a crush on you" Seto said quietly waiting for his rejection.

"Seto I was lying when I said I was just curious I really do have a crush on you!" Joey said with tears of joy starting to form in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

"Well would you go out with me?"

"Of course"

After School

Seto had offered to drive Joey back home, and of course Joey accepted. As soon as they left the school grounds the clouds had faded and it was bright and sunny. Joey didn't really care, Joey that day believed I fate that day. All it took was losing a book, but he found love.

YxY4ever: Man did that suck!

Yami: Yeah but I thought it was slightly humorous

Yugi: Yeah so anyway R&R


End file.
